


What is the best flavor of ice cream?

by Canidothislegally



Series: Neo and her love of dairy. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Futanari, Incest, I’m back with even more random stuff that nobody ever asked for., Lactation, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, body manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: In which Fraise discovers her semblance, and uses it to mess around with her mother.
Relationships: Neopolitan (RWBY)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Neo and her love of dairy. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601710
Kudos: 21





	What is the best flavor of ice cream?

**Author's Note:**

> I own do not own anything from RWBY.
> 
> The messed up stuff is mine though.

The two residents of the underground lab tended to get along great with each other. Sure they were family, but the two just always seemed to understand each other. But recently one of the two members had been wanting something different, something more. 

Fraise was currently in her bathroom, working on dealing with her current erection. This time it was from stumbling on her mother half naked after a shower. Everything about her mother excited her. The big lactating breasts, the thick thighs and shapely behind. And to top it all off, the slight curve of her pregnant belly. It just did it for Fraise. While thinking of that image, it was enough for Fraise to reach the edge, and she came. After a moment or two of pleasurable silence she considered her situation.

It had been a few months since the last time she had slept with anyone. Correction, it had been a few months since she last slept with Neo. But ever since that day, Neo just didn’t want to sleep with Fraise. Was it because of their familial ties? Or was it because Fraise wasn’t good enough? The thoughts caused all sorts of emotions to occur in Fraise’s mind. But of all the negative thoughts running through her head, a single one stood out to her. It was a thought about her semblance. 

Fraise has accidentally discovered her semblance during a mugging. Sure she was trained by her mother, but it was the first time she was in a combat type situation and she froze. But the second the guy laid a hand on her, her semblance activated. She watched as the guy shrunk in size, and began to change rapidly. She watched as the man slowly changed into a rather sexy looking pregnant woman. But strangely enough, the now woman just turned to Fraise, apologized, then walked away. 

Fraise spent some time after that incident pondering what had occurred. But during a session with her self, she wanted more pleasure, and her semblance activated once again. When she orgasmed, she felt intense pleasure, so much so that she actually fell unconscious. When Fraise awoke, she began to make some guesses as to what her semblance was. In the end, she came to the conclusion that it was used to manipulate both the body and mind, in ways that weren’t even technically possible. 

So as Fraise sat in her bathroom, her thoughts drifted back towards Neo. What if she did some slight manipulation with her semblance? Would it even work on Neo? There were a hundred questions running through Fraise’s head, but in the end she decided that it would be worth the shot. If she didn’t try Fraise would probably be annoyed with herself forever. Creeping out of her bathroom, she entered the kitchen, where Neo sat, comfortably eating a bowl of ice cream.

Her body was in a set of tight jeans and a button up top. This did little to deter Fraise, as she took in the marvelous sight that was Neo’s body. Her large breasts could be seen in the button up, mostly due to the fact that the shirt couldn’t quite contain them. Her black bra and a fair bit of cleavage was exposed due to that. Her jeans just made her shapely behind pop out even more, and those thighs, Fraise would love to have her head stuck between those. 

Already feeling another erection, Fraise approached her mother from behind, gently laying a hand on her mother’s shoulder. Here Fraise thought, “You’ll find nothing wrong with whatever I ask you to do for or what I do to you.” Fraise hoped this worked, as she watched her mother turn around. Fraise stares at her Neo’s breasts, before looking up to see Neo signing at her, “What’s up honey?”

Fraise just found the simple phrasing of her mother’s words more of a turn on. She didn’t know what was about to happen to her. Fraise walked around the couch, revealing her erection, “I was wondering if you could help me with this?” 

Fraise worded it somewhat carefully, just in case it didn’t work. But much to Fraise’s enjoyment, she watched as Neo nodded, “Alright, how do you want me to help?” 

Fraise was in absolute ecstasy. Her plan had worked, and now it was time to reap her rewards. She walked towards Neo, and undid her top. Staring at Neo’s breasts, Fraise decided she wanted a trip down memory lane, “How about a Titjob?” 

Neo nodded, and got to work. After squirting some milk on Fraise’s shaft, she let Fraise drink some of her milk. Knowing that the aphrodisiac in the milk didn’t take long to work, Neo began her assault. It was easy to get Fraise going, as her heightened sensitivity caused her intense pleasure. The futa felt her pussy drop with pleasure as her mother continued her attack on her breasts, and soon she began to wonder how long she could resist her mother’s intense skill.

It turns out that the answer was not very long, as Fraise felt her body tense up in anticipation. Deciding to fully recreate the memory, she grabbed Neo’s hair and pulled her down onto her cock. Fraise released her seed, forcing Neo to take it all in. At one point when Neo gagged on the amount, Fraise just forced Neo down further on her shaft. When the two were done, Fraise wandered off, allowing her mother to go back to normal. As Fraise entered her room, she was beyond excited. Her plan had worked, and it was only a matter of time before her plans would grow even more outrageous.


End file.
